Star Trek: Sigils and Unions
| format = novel/short story }} Written by , Star Trek: Sigils and Unions is an alternate take on the written in "novel" format that will span several different settings ranging from Federation territory and starships to that of the Cardassian Union. :Recent history has not been kind to the Cardassian people. Following protracted wars with the Federation and now the Klingon Empire, the Cardassian Union has been absorbed into the Dominion with promises of greater glory than Cardassia has ever known. :Given this tumultuous history and tightly-controlled society, it is easy to look across the border and suppose the support of this alliance--and the attitudes that led Cardassia into this situation to be unanimous. But there is more to the Cardassian people than most outsiders have ever suspected. :And in the wary eyes of the Cardassians, there is more to the Federation than most of its own citizens have ever suspected. :Will the Cardassian Union's darkest hour eventually lead to its finest hour? Explore this question through the eyes of the Cardassians themselves, and those in the Federation with whom they cross paths. Sigils and Unions will continue on a number of Deep Space Nine's themes, particularly regarding the nature of the United Federation of Planets. Ultimately, while there will be heavy involvement of Federation-affiliated characters, Sigils and Unions is a Cardassian story--and will even feature the development of the Cardassian language (Cardăsda). Works Main Series * [http://adastra.shadowknightonline.com/viewstory.php?sid=14 The Thirteenth Order] (Novel in progress) * "Immersion" (Short story--complete) * "A Stone's Throw Away" (Short story--complete) * "Flash" (Short story--complete) * "Let He Who Has Eyes See" (Short story--complete) * "Those Who Remain" (Short story--complete) * "Shared Practices" (Short story--complete) * "A Weaver of Lives" (Short story--complete) Catacombs of Oralius universe This series takes place in an alternate universe seen in the TNG episode " ," where the Bajorans are the aggressors and the Cardassians, believers in the Oralian Way, are the persecuted. The history of this universe diverged in the late 19th century with a different outcome to the social unrest following the start of the Cataclysm of Cardassia Prime. * [http://www.adastrafanfic.com/viewstory.php?sid=462 The Desolate Vigil] (Novella--complete) * "Pearl" (Short story--complete) * "Exits in the Haze" (Short story--complete) * "A Door to the Soul" (Short story--complete) * "The Guide" (Short story--complete) * [http://www.adastrafanfic.com/viewstory.php?sid=897 The Lightless Ends of the World] (Novella--complete. Co-written with Gul Re'jal) * "Those Who Live in the Shadow of the Night" (Short story--complete. Co-written with PSGarak) * "Sacrifice" (Short story--complete) * "The Image and the Spirit" (Short story--complete) * "Captives' Ransom" (Short story--complete) * "The Exile" (Short story--complete) "Point of Divergence" This story is written in the format of a "Choose Your Own Adventure" short story, and illustrates the point at which the (canon-based) universe broke off from the AU. It should also be noted this remains true of all four possible universes: Sigils-A (main timeline, of which a subset is the "Dominion Victory AU"), Sigils-B ("Cardassian Sunrise" timeline"), SigCat-A, and the thus-far hypothetical SigCat-B timeline. * "Point of Divergence" Alternate Original Series This category includes all and stories that take place in universes affected by the events of Star Trek XI. Beware of movie spoilers! * "Cardassian Sunrise" (Sigils-B short story.) Dominion victory AU This story was written for a TrekBBS challenge calling for a new AU. In this history, Tora Ziyal was not killed in ...but Odo was killed for his treason against the rebels. These two events, and other changes, led to a Dominion victory where a grave price was exacted from the human race... * "The Nature of the Beast" (short story) Background Essays This includes all and background material written into essay format. Most pertain to the development of Cardassian culture, but there are a few dealing with more general subjects. (Please note that in order to access the MP3s that go with Kiba'avzayn Ta'aboun-cor, you must be a member in good standing of the Ad Astra forum!) * [http://www.adastrafanfic.com/viewstory.php?sid=358 "Kiba'avzayn Ta'aboun-cor: Lessons in Cardăsda"] (2 lessons available; work suspended indefinitely) * "Ranks of the Cardassian Guard" * "Regions of Cardassia: Peoples and Lands" * "Putting the Right Foot Forward: Cardassian Edition" (A crash-course in etiquette) * "Phased Lightning: A Basic Primer on Stun-Shock" * "Hybrid Theory" * "Ties That Bind: Culture and Instinct in Cardassian Relationships" * "Cousins We Could Have Been: Cardassians and How to Draw Them" (Includes both an anatomy and drawing lesson.) * "The Powers That Be: A Religious Cosmology in the Trekiverse" (Author's speculations on how certain characters can rationally believe.) * "Truth, Justice, and the Cardassian Way" Characters ( ) (Over time it will become necessary to cross-reference the characters of this universe in a variety of ways as all of the main arcs are developed. For now, what follows is a list of characters thus far introduced in "The Thirteenth Order"; for the four main Cardassian ships, only gul- and glinn-level officers are shown for the ships with larger crew lists available. Other Cardassian crew may be found through their duty assignments.) Crew of the CUW Trager *Gul Akellen Macet: Commanding officer *Glinn Thouves Daro: First officer *Glinn Jeval Topak: Chief engineer :In the ''Sigils and Unions continuity, "glinn" is revealed to be the rank just below gul, with two glinns reporting to one gul, typically filling the traditional "first officer" role and the chief engineer roles.'' Crew of the CUW Sherouk *Gul Tayben Berat: Commanding officer *Glinn Bresul Yejain: First officer and aide *Glinn Onay Motreln: Chief engineer Crew of the CUW Romac *Gul Zejil Rebek: Commanding officer *Glinn Zebreliy Va'Kust: First officer *Glinn Serain Meray: Chief engineer Crew of the CUW Ghiletz *Gul Surtak Speros: Commanding officer *Glinn Bezerok Hatel: First officer *Ragoç Midzour Prashek Lessek base personnel *''Riyăk'' Curam Iymender *''Ragoç'' Tulmar Nedav Starfleet personnel *Lieutenant Commander Makis "Mike" Spirodopoulos (Human male): Originating posting--USS Petraeus. *Lieutenant T'Ruveh (Vulcan female) *Lieutenant Haeruuh (Caitian male) *Ensign Folani Jederia (Bajoran female): Originating posting--USS Petraeus *Ensign Ngaer (Aurelian female) *Ensign Ivy Wilkes (Human female): Originating posting--USS Gora bim Gral *Senior Chief Alexandru Librescu (Human male) *Petty Officer Te-Mae-Do (Mathenite female): *Petty Officer Indivreilis (Vreya) zh’Thessel: Originating posting--USS Petraeus *Crewman Webene Grathis (Bajoran male): Originating posting--USS Biko *Crewman Mehmet Burakgazi (Human male, Nivoch colonist) Characters ( ) Thus far, there have only been a few main characters focused on in the series: *Skrain Dukat *Ziyal Dukat *Aamin Marritza *Hirhul Mendral *Sam Lavelle Canon The continuity of Star Trek: Sigils and Unions fully includes the following canon works: * * * * * Continuity partially includes the following canon and non-canon works: * * * by Lois Tilton * * * '' 1 and 2 * novels * " " The Dominion War Sourcebook and other such RPG guides are NOT canon material for or and should be disregarded in their entirety except where similarities appear due to pure coincidence. The Pocket Books novel is also explicitly deemed non-canon, especially as regards its possible "origin story" for the Oralian Way. External link [http://trekbbs.com/tags.php?tag=sigils+and+unions Sigils and Unions at Trekbbs] Sigils and Unions